My Doctor
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: What if The Doctor had regenerated completely during Stolen Earth/Journey's end? AU, 11th Doctor One Shot


**This is just a quick oneshot I came up with. I was thinking of "what if the Doctor HAD regenerated completely during Stolen Earth/Journey's end?"**

**I wouldn't have liked it too much, because they he probably wouldn't have met Amy Pond (or at least, not in the same way) Donna wouldn't have had to have her memory erased, and Rose wouldn't have had Human Ten. So it's sad in all those respects, if you think about it. But I only focused on the directly after stuff. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**DW DW DW**

"Rose! Step back! He's dying, and you know what happens next," said Jack.

Rose clutched on to the Doctor. No, not again. She didn't want this to happen for a second time. Losing her Doctor was hard enough. She couldn't lose him again…

"Not this way," she choked through tears.

Donna was speaking. She didn't know about regeneration. Of course she wouldn't Rose herself didn't know until it had already happened.

The Doctor held his hand up; it started to glow. "It's starting," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Jack ran over and dragged Rose away. "Here we go!" he said. "Good luck, Doctor."

No. This couldn't happen.

But it was.

"Can tell me what the hell is going on!" said Donna. She had tears in her voice, too. She loved the Doctor like Rose did.

No, not exactly how Rose did. But she was his companion.

So Rose explained how when the Doctor was close to dying, he replaced every cell in his body so he could live on… "But you can't," said Rose.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "But it's too late….I'm regenerating."

And then he caught fire, like he had so long ago.

The light blinded Rose. She closed her eyes, know that when she opened them, another Doctor would be in his place.

_He'll be the same man_, thought Rose. _The same man…but new face_…

Then it was over. The light faded. Rose opened her eyes…

The man in front of her was not either of her Doctors. He was skinny, like the one before him, but not as extreme. His face was flat and he had dark hair that was long and the fringe fell over his forehead and into his eyes.

"Oh legs! I still got legs!" He lifted them up to see them. "Arms! Hands! Oh, and fingers, lots of fingers!" He reached up to his face now. "Ears? Yes! Eyes? Two! Nose…oh, I've had worse. Chin…oh blimey! Hair!" The Doctor reached up to touch his hair. "I'm a girl!" he said, his voice cracking. Probably because it was so long…if Rose wasn't heartbroken, she would probably have laughed.

"No! I'm not a girl," he said, touching his Adam's apple. "But am I…?"

"Rose! Donna! Am I ginger?" he said, turning to us. Jack was laughing right now. Of course he was. The Doctor pulled his hair in front of him. "Oh, still not ginger!"

"I just wanted to be ginger one time," he said. "Oh! There was something else! Something important…"

There was a crash from outside. "Oh that's right! Daleks!" he said gleefully. "And planets in the sky!"

The Doctor ran to the console panel.

"What is going on!" Donna asked. She was angry, but Rose could she was upset.

"Oh, Donna!" the Doctor said. "Sorry about that! But it's like Rose said…I was dying. I had to change to live…" The Doctor stood in front of Donna.

"Is this some Martian thing?" she exclaimed.

"Not Martian," sighed the Doctor. "Time Lord."

Donna looked wary.

"Look…Donna Noble…I'm still that same man that you met all that time ago when you appeared in my TARDIS in your wedding day. And that met you again, for a second time." The Doctor grinned. "You're my partner in crime."

The Doctor hugged Donna to reassure her. She melted into the hug for a long moment, then pushed him away. "Oi! Just because you're all cute and baby face now doesn't mean you can get cozy with me, Alien Boy!"

The Doctor didn't seem surprised by this outburst. "Baby face?" He said. "I'm baby faced?"

"Very," said Jack. "I feel like I should be arrested just staring at you."

Then The Doctor turned to Rose. He looked visually upset. "Rose?" he asked. Rose wiped her hand across her face fiercely to get rid of her tears. The Doctor grabbed both her hands in his long ones. These hands were totally new to Rose and yet the still _felt _the same. The same as that hand that grabbed hers so long ago and told her to run.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I did it again. I know it must kill you…"

"It does," said Rose.

The Doctor's face fell. "Oh Rose Tyler…I'm so sorry…but I'll make sure it never happens again, ok?"

Rose looked at the Doctor's eyes, she had been avoiding doing so, and melted. This man in front of her looked so young compared to her Doctors. Like a sad puppy. But she could see it in those eyes; that spark.

It was the Doctor. He would always be the Doctor.

He would always be her Doctor.

"I missed you," she whispered, squeezing his hands.

"My Rose," he said with a huge smile. "I missed you more than I can say."

Then he scooped her up in his arms and everything was right with the world.

**DW DW DW**

**And there we are! I hope you liked it! Review, if you please! **


End file.
